


The grass where you lay left a bed in your shape.

by lambiepuppet



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Emotional support deer, No relationships just a very nurturing friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25469155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lambiepuppet/pseuds/lambiepuppet
Summary: Kayn is full of bad dreams, maybe tonight hell have a good one.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	The grass where you lay left a bed in your shape.

Kayn is a rowdy child. He is loud, scary to small animals. He adores the cats around the shadow temple, but can never get close to them like Master Zed can. Today he sits quietly meditating in the garden, the wind blowing through his choppy hair. Zed and Kayn have been working really hard on growing it out. The shadow temple is way in the forest of Ionia. Lots of trees surround the temple, making a lush and beautiful playground for the one small child of the order. Kayn was very lonely, sure he had Zed, but no one quite had the same playful innocence as him. 

The wind whispers a beautiful melody. Quiet humming, the clattering of hooves, birds chirping the delightful hum back. Kayn knew Ionia was magical, was something calling for him? Kayn didn't think of the repercussions before bolting into the forest, hoping with all hope that Master Zed didn't see him run into the trees. 

Kayn traveled for what felt like ages before arriving at an opening, the delightful humming was coming from here. He pokes his head into the grove and sees… a deer? The deer isn't facing him and he sneaks quietly to get a better look at her. She has the torso of a human and the body of a deer, she was awkward and lanky, like she didn't know how to use her legs. A crack of the branch and she jumps, turning to spot Kayn’s little head. “Eep!! A human!!” She trips over her legs and, much like kayn, peeks out from behind a tree. Her face is bunched up in a worried expression and Kayn walks out from behind the tree. She mimics his movements and steps out. Kayn waves slowly at her, her face becoming less worried and more curious. She takes small, delicate steps to him and he stands still as she circles around him examines his figure. “You are so tiny!” she exclaims, hugging her branch staff closer to her body. “I'm only 7.” he retorts “I'm not supposed to be big yet.”   
“Do humans grow as the years change?” What an odd question.   
“Usually” He says trying to keep eye contact as she continues circling. “Humans are so strange!” Her accent was funny. She reaches out and brushes her fingers over his skin. “No fur, how strange.”  
“You're the strange one!” Kayn pouts and crosses his arms “I am?” She says, her eyes falling. Oh no, he made her sad.  
“Oh. No, sorry.” he rubs his shoulder “You're just different, i've never seen anything like you.”  
“I have never seen anything like me either!” she exclaims proudly. “Whats your name?” She puts her finger to her chin, thinking very hard. “Im Lillia!” she shakes her tail with excitement at her own name. Kayn laughs and looks to the sky, it was dimming a bit, sunset was almost upon them. “Shit.” Kayn whispers as he bites his lip, a nervous habit.   
“What's wrong ?” she asks, leaning over to him. “It's getting dark, I need to go home, but it took me so long to get here.”  
“Oh..I can help? Maybe I can give you a ride? Im very fast!” she prances around in a circle, showing him just how fast she was. “Uh. Ok. That would be very helpful.” she sits down allowing Kayn to climb upon her back, Kayn holds on to her hair (as gently as possible) and she speeds in the direction he pointed too. 

Present day, Kayn is not like he was as a child. He is now 20 years old. That seems like forever to him, but to his innocent deer friend, it was no more than a few minutes. Kayn and Lillia spend a lot of time together, talking and playing. Lillia is very shy still, but has warmed up to many of the shadow order, including Zed. Zed respects Lillia and allows her to hang around the temple. He sees that she is supportive of Kayn, He seems much calmer after spending time with her. Kayn has changed a lot. Lillia has noticed a shift in his dreams. They are usually bad, but sometimes they involve a figure, red and covered in blood, horned like a devil. He is very scary. Lillia notices the changes in Kayns behavior, they are so obvious to her. He is now more reclusive, not fun loving and innocent like a child. She loved him regardless. 

Its around the time Kayn comes to see her, she waits excitedly for his arrival, checking her flowers and smoothing her fur. Kayn arrives with a treat, fruit. She is very fond of the red fruit with a crunch and the purple fruit that are small and round. Kayn tells her they are “apples” and “grapes” but that seems too hard to remember. Kayn was still much smaller than Lillia, but so were most people. She sits as Kayn enters the grove she made for herself, sitting down and resting his back upon her side. “I brought you some fruit.”   
“I noticed!” he hands her the freshly peeled apple, she doesn't like the skin, and she takes it happily, taking a large bite and enjoying the juice that the fruit provides. He pulls out a small knife from his bag and continues to peel apples. Lillia doesn't need to eat or sleep, but enjoys doing both activities. Sometimes Master Zed even allows her to eat with the rest of the order! Kayn seems much sadder today, his mood has been subtly dropping over the past couple of days.   
“Kayn?”   
“Hm?” He's focused on peeling apples.   
“Are you ok? You have been much sadder these past few days. Your dreams, they are so gloomy.” Kayn frowns and pinches the bridge of his nose. “Im ok Lillia. Its not a problem.”  
“But-”  
“I said I'm fine.” Lillia knew not to push further when he said this, so instead she decided to enjoy the time they were spending together. 

Later that night, his dreams fill her small grove once again. A bloodied field, bodies littering the ground. Blood and gore seemed to be splattered everywhere, small hands holding a bloodied, rusted sickle. The feeling of hot tears down her cheeks, not her own, but Kayns. Dreams like these worry her. Kayns mind seemed to be twisted and warped. A strange imagination he has. 

The sun rises and Lillia feels heavier. Odd, she was alone in the grove, or so she thought. Examining herself, Kayn had nestled into her side, a small blanket covering his body. She brushes a few fingers over his face, moving his bangs out of the way. He was a light sleeper, stirring as she touched him. “Good morning.” She whispers as Kayn yawns and stretches. “Good morning” he responds. He doesn't say anything about moving into her grove in the night, she doesn't bother to ask. She bothers to ask about his dream though. “Kayn, what's the importance of the sickle?” His face darkens immediately. “The sickle.” He repeats. He looks at his hands, his eyes are wide, almost like he is in shock. “That is what I used to take those peoples lives.” Lillia pauses, she knew humans died, but the killing of others was something she was sheltered from. “You hurt them?” she runs a few fingers through his bangs again, it seemed to soothe him. “I did.” Lillia’s face was scrunched up in worry. “When I was young, very young, Noxus trained me to kill. To hurt these people, I was expendable. Master Zed saw me in a pile of corpses and took me in, I had killed those people. I was trained to kill.” His eyes watered more as he talked, finally spilling over and running down his face. Lillia wiped the tears from his cheeks as he cried silently, no heaving or sniffles, just quiet tears. Lillia pets his hair, not knowing what to say.  
“I promise you will have a better dream tonight.” He turns to look up at her, tears slowing. “I hope you're right.” 

That night, Lillia had a plan. She had spent the day in the dream realm making an elaborate garden. Kayn was sleeping and she projected her handmade garden to him. In his dreams he was young, the age when they had first met. She watched quietly as she walked through the garden, flowers of red and blue blooming as he stepped closer. His smile meant everything to her, seeing him happy was the ultimate reward. The bushes of flowers had small creatures in them, chirping and tweeting at him. They looked much like squirrels, but there was something off about them. At the end of the path of bushes, there was an opening. Trees hung over a stone patio, sunlight streaming through the trees. The patio had some furniture on it, a chair and a table. On the table there were treats and a tea set. The tea set was the one Master Zed had used for many years, the one he uses when something important happens. Kayn eyes wide with awe as Lillia hops out from a bush and prances around the table in a circle. “Surprise!” she says gesturing to the table. “I thought we could have a bit of tea tonight.” She sits herself at the side where there is not a chair, her tail wagging in excitement. Kayn doesn't say anything but takes the seat across from her, his little legs barely touching the ground. Maybe she made the chair a little too large. That night they had spent hours sipping tea and telling stories. Lillia told stories of dreams she's seen and Kayn told ones of Master Zed's misfortunes. 

Kayn rushes into the grove as soon as he wakes up. “Good morn- oop!” Her greeting was interrupted with a hug from Kayn. Sitting down Kayn was able to wrap his arms around her neck. “Thank you.” he says as she rubs his hair. “You're welcome, I hope your dream was pleasant.”   
“The best one I’ve had so far.”


End file.
